Recreational products for towing in water behind power boats are well known. Recreational products for towing in air behind power boats are also known. Recreational products for towing in water and in air behind power boats are not known.
Recreational products are frequently inflatable; inflatable recreational products all have one thing in common—you either use a pump to blow them up or your mouth to blow them up. And they usually have separate chambers for air. This helps with the configuration of whatever sports toy you like: they go through and skim across the water. The rider stays on it by holding onto the hand grips or the leg or ankle grips or using foot handles.
Many existing recreational products, whether inflatable or otherwise, are not aerodynamic in a practical way, shape or form. While they may be drawn across the water at a high or very dangerous high rate of speed, they can't be controlled well by the rider and therefore are dangerous.
What is not known is a safe recreational product which can not only be used for towing in water but can also used for towing in air behind the same power boat. Nor is known such a safe recreational product which can be disassembled into several separate water toys.